The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical devices and it relates particularly to an improved receptacle for replacing housing and holding in an electrical circuit a cylindrical type fuse having metal cap terminals at opposite ends.
Many electrical devices such as electric motors, lamps, generators, transducers, batteries of various types, amplifiers and other electronic networks and the like are often provided as a safety measure with a replaceable fuse which is commonly of the cylindrical type provided with terminal-defining metal end caps. Many structures have been heretofore employed and proposed for replaceably housing such fuses and electrically engaging the end terminals thereof. However, these prior structures possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally relatively complex and expensive structures, often awkward, inconvenient and difficult to employ, of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.